rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Usuario:Matt Olsen
Boas a todos. Ando a organizar esto un pouco, categorizando, collendo artigos da Wikipedia e traducíndoos... Aínda queda moito traballo por diante, así que mans á obra. Artigos rematados (ou case, xa sabedes, podedes ampliar todo o que queirades) Bandas * 30 Seconds to Mars * A Perfect Circle * Audioslave * Kyuss Discos Álbumes 1962 * Bob Dylan 1963 * Please Please Me 1964 * Meet the Beatles! 1965 * Bringing It All Back Home | Out of Our Heads | Rubber Soul 1966 * Blonde on Blonde | Fresh Cream | Highway 61 Revisited | Pet Sounds | Revolver 1967 * Are You Experienced? | David Bowie | Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band | The Doors | The Who Sell Out | Velvet Underground and Nico 1968 * A Saucerful of Secrets | Astral Weeks | Beggars Banquet | Electric Ladyland | The Beatles 1969 *''Abbey Road'' | In the Court of the Crimson King | Led Zeppelin | Led Zeppelin II | Let It Bleed | The Piper at the Gates of Dawn | Ummagumma 1970 * After the Gold Rush | Black Sabbath | In the Wake of Poseidon | Led Zeppelin III | Lizard | Paranoid 1971 * Hunky Dory | Islands | Led Zeppelin IV | Master of Reality | Meddle | Sticky Fingers | The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars | Who's Next 1972 * Black Sabbath, Vol. 4 | Exile on Main St. | Harvest 1973 * Houses of the Holy | Larks' Tongues in Aspic | The Dark Side of the Moon 1974 * Kansas | Starless and Bible Black 1975 * Blood on the Tracks | Born to Run | Masque | Physical Graffiti | Wish You Were Here 1976 * A Day at the Races | Black and Blue | Leftoverture | Presence | Ramones 1977 * Animals | Love Gun | Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols | Point of Know Return | Rumours 1978 * Comes a Time | Darkness on the Edge of Town | David Gilmour | Give 'Em Enough Rope 1979 * Bomber | In Through the Out Door | London Calling | The Wall | Three Imaginary Boys 1980 * Ace of Spades | Back in Black | Boy | Closer | Seventeen Seconds 1981 * Faith | October 1982 * Combat Rock | How Could Hell Be Any Worse? | Pornography 1983 * Confusion Is Sex | Into the Unknown | It | Kill 'Em All | Let's Dance | Murmur | War 1984 * Double Nickels on the Dime | Menos mal que nos queda Portugal | Reckoning | Ride the Lightning | The Red Hot Chili Peppers | The Top | The Unforgettable Fire 1985 * Bad Moon Rising | Cut the Crap | Dinosaur | Fables of the Reconstruction | Flip Your Wig | Freaky Styley | Germicide | New Day Rising | The Head on the Door 1986 * Candy Apple Grey | Clairvoyance | EVOL | Lifes Rich Pageant | Master of Puppets | Morbid Visions 1987 * Appetite for Destruction | Document | Even If and Especially When | Freaks | Gluey Porch Treatments | Hate Your Friends | Introduce Yourself | Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me | Sister | The House of Blue Light | The Joshua Tree | The Uplift Mofo Party Plan | You're Living All Over Me 1988 * ...And Justice for All | Bug | Buzz Factory | Creator | Daydream Nation | Green | Invisible Lantern | Me gusta como andas | Suffer | Surfer Rosa | The Whitey Album | Ultramega OK 1989 * Automatic | Bleach | Disintegration | Follow the Blind | Lick | Louder than Love | Mother's Milk | Mudhoney | No Control | Ozma | Pretty Hate Machine | Spanking Machine 1990 * 39/Smooth | Against the Grain | Apple | Bossanova | Facelift | Goo | Lovey | The Razors Edge 1991 * Achtung Baby | Alanis | Badmotorfinger | Blood Sugar Sex Magik | Bullhead | Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge | Gish | Green Mind | Laughing Stock | Leisure | Loveless | Metallica | Nevermind | Out of Time | Pocket Full of Kryptonite | Pretty on the Inside | Ten | Wretch 1992 * Apollo 18 | Automatic for the People | Blind Melon | Blues for the Red Sun | Congregation | Core | Dirt | Dirty | Drink Free Forever | Dry | Fontanelle | Generation Terrorists | Generator | Ignition | Incesticide | It's a Shame About Ray | Kerplunk! | Piece of Cake | Rage Against the Machine | Separations | Slanted & Enchanted | Vulgar Display of Power | Wish 1993 * A Storm in Heaven | Come on Feel the Lemonheads | Everybody Else Is Doing It, So Why Can't We? | Gold Against the Soul | Houdini | In Utero | Last Splash | Made in Japan | Modern Life Is Rubbish | Pablo Honey | Recipe for Hate | Rid of Me | Saturation | Siamese Dream | Undertow | When Clowns Become Kings | Where You Been | Zooropa 1994 * American Thighs | Bee Thousand | Chocolate and Cheese | Definitely Maybe | Diary | Dookie | Experimental Jet Set, Trash and No Star | From the Cradle | His 'n' Hers | Live Through This | Mars Audiac Quintet | Monster | No Need to Argue | No One Rides for Free | Parklife | Portrait of an American Family | Prick | Purple | Sixteen Stone | Superunknown | Stranger Than Fiction | The Division Bell | The Downward Spiral | The Holy Bible | Throwing Copper | To Bring You My Love | Turn It Upside Down | Vitalogy | Weezer | Welcome to Sky Valley | Without A Sound | Worst Case Scenario 1995 * (What's the Story) Morning Glory? | ...And the Circus Leaves Town | A Northern Soul | Adrenaline | Alice in Chains | Alien Lanes | Answer That and Stay Fashionable | Ballbreaker | Dandys Rule, OK? | Daredevil | Different Class | Elastica | Exit the Dragon | Foo Fighters | Fungus Amongus | Garbage | I Should Coco | Insomniac | Jagged Little Pill | Life on a Plate | Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness | My Brother the Cow | Nemesisters | One Hot Minute | Orchid | Policlínico miserable | Sunny Day Real Estate | Tales from the Punchbowl | The Bends | '' The Great Escape'' | The Presidents of the United States of America | THRAK | Washing Machine 1996 * 12 Golden Country Greats | Acrobatic Tenement | Antichrist Superstar | Being There | Brown | Car Button Cloth | Dance Hall at Louse Point | Die for the Government | Domestiques | Down on the Upside | Everything Must Go | Evil Empire | II | In a Bar, Under the Sea | In Search Of... | Load | New Adventures in Hi-Fi | No Code | Pinkerton | Placebo | The Gray Race | Tiny Music... Songs from the Vatican Gift Shop | To the Faithful Departed | Very Proud of Ya | Wild Mood Swings | Ænima 1997 * ...The Dandy Warhols Come Down | Angels Fall First | Barely Legal | Be Here Now | Blur | Eight Arms to Hold You | Hand It Over | Honky | I Can Hear the Heart Beating as One | Mogwai Young Team | nimrod. | Payin' the Dues | Polythene | Pop | ReLoad | S.C.I.E.N.C.E. | Sesión Vermú | Shut Your Mouth and Open Your Eyes | The Action is Go | The Colour and the Shape | The Donnas | Urban Hymns 1998 * A Thousand Leaves | Adore | American Teenage Rock 'n' Roll Machine | Celebrity Skin | Do or Die | Goddamnit | How It Feels to Be Something On | In/Casino/Out | In the Aeroplane Over the Sea | Is This Desire? | Mechanical Animals | No Substance | Oceanborn | Queens of the Stone Age | Mutations | System of a Down | Their System Doesn't Work For You | This Is Hardcore | This Is My Truth Tell Me Yours | Tomorrow Hit Today | Up | Version 2.0 | Virtual XI | Without You I'm Nothing | Yield 1999 * 13 | 14:59 | A New Kind of Army | Black Sails in the Sunset | Bury the Hatchet | Californication | Coping with the Urban Coyote | Craters of the Sac | Dead Ends and Girlfriends | Fantômas | Get Skintight | I See a Darkness' | ''Make Yourself | Midnite Vultures | No. 4 | Showbiz | The Battle of Los Angeles | The Bootlicker | The Ideal Crash | The Maggot | The Menace | The White Stripes | There Is Nothing Left to Lose | Yesterday Went Too Soon 2000 * 100 Broken Windows | A Thought Crushed My Mind | All Hands on the Bad One | All That You Can't Leave Behind | And Then Nothing Turned Itself Inside-Out | Binaural | Black Market Music | Bloodflowers | Freaked Out and Small | High Visibility | Holy Wood (In the Shadow of the Valley of Death) | Identity Crisis | Kid A | King of the Road | Lift Your Skinny Fists like Antennas to Heaven | MACHINA/The Machines of God | MACHINA II/Friends and Enemies of Modern Music | Mass Romantic | Maybe I'll Catch Fire | Mer de Noms | Mwng | NYC Ghosts & Flowers | Parachutes | Pennybridge Pioneers | Pump Up the Valuum | Rated R | Relationship of Command | Resolver | Silver & Gold | Stiff Upper Lip | Stories from the City, Stories from the Sea | The Crybaby | The Distillers | The New America | The Rising Tide | Thirteen Tales from Urban Bohemia | Veni Vidi Vicious | Warning: | Wishmaster 2001 * A Story in White | Amnesiac | ANThology | beautifulgarbage | Charged | Comets on Fire | Electroretard | End Is Forever | Free All Angels | From Here to Infirmary | Golden State | Gorillaz | Home from Home | Is This It | Know Your Enemy | Lateralus | Morning View | Origin of Symmetry | Reveal | Shangri-La Dee Da | The Donnas Turn 21 | The Unraveling | Toxicity | Underground Network | Wake Up and Smell the Coffee | We Love Life | Weezer | White Blood Cells 2002 * 30 Seconds to Mars | A Rush of Blood to the Head | Alexisonfire | Audioslave | Away from the Sun | Behind Silence and Solitude | Bring 'Em In | By the Grace of God | By the Way | California Crossing | Century Child | Field Recordings from the Sun | Heathen Chemistry | Hostile Ambient Takeover | Last Stop Suburbia | Let Go | Make Up the Breakdown | Maladroit | Mobilize | Murray Street | One Beat | One by One | Reinventing Axl Rose | Riot Act | Sea Change | Since We've Become Translucent | Sing Sing Death House | Songs for the Deaf | Spend the Night | Steal This Album! | The All-American Rejects | The Process of Belief | The Second Stage Turbine Blade | Turn on the Bright Lights | Under Rug Swept | Wiretap Scars 2003 * Absolution | As the Eternal Cowboy | Contraband | Coral Fang | De-Loused in the Comatorium | Deftones | Electric Version | Elephant | Fingers Crossed | Good Mourning | Hail to the Thief | I Am the Movie | Mary Star of the Sea | Room on Fire | Sing the Sorrow | Sleep and Release | Sleeping with Ghosts | St. Anger | The Golden Age of Grotesque | The Power of Beef | The Terror State | Think Tank | Thirteenth Step | TruANT | Welcome to the Monkey House 2004 * A Crow Left of the Murder... | Aha Shake Heartbreak | America's Sweetheart | American Idiot | Antics | Around the Sun | Auf der Maur | Blue Cathedral | Delìrium Còrdia | Franz Ferdinand | Future Perfect | Gold Medal | How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb | Hurricane Bar | Lifeblood | Love Everybody | Once | Peace, Love, Death Metal | Seclusion | Sonic Nurse | Start the Machine | The Cure | The Empire Strikes First | This Darkened Heart | Tyrannosaurus Hives | Uh Huh Her | Watch Out! 2005 * A Beautiful Lie | Bang Bang Rock and Roll | Bleed Like Me | Commit This to Memory | Crimson | Demon Days | Digital Ash in a Digital Urn | Don't Believe the Truth | Frances the Mute | Get Behind Me Satan | Guero | Hypnotize | I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning | In Case We Die | In Your Honor | Kingwood | Life Begins Again | Lullabies to Paralyze | Make Believe | Mezmerize | Move Along | Out of Exile | Pocket Revolution | Popular, democrático y científico | Rock & Roll is Dead | Searching for a Former Clarity | Seventeen Days | Sieg Howdy! | Silent Alarm | Suspended Animation | The Weight Is a Gift | The Woods | Twin Cinema | With Teeth | You Could Have It So Much Better 2006 * (A) Senile Animal | 10,000 Days | Amputechture | Army of Anyone | Avatar | Black Holes and Revelations | Crisis | Death by Sexy | Decemberunderground | First Impressions of Earth | For Blood and Empire | IV | Light Grenades | Louder Now | Meds | Ode to Ochrasy | Operation Mindcrime II | Pearl Jam | Rather Ripped | Revelations | Stadium Arcadium | The Fall of Ideals | The Information | The Lemonheads | The Sufferer & the Witness | Threes | Under a Billion Suns | We Don't Need to Whisper | Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not 2007 * A Weekend in the City | An Ocean Between Us | Because of the Times | Beyond | Bitchin' | Challengers | Chase This Light | Dark Passion Play | Eat Me, Drink Me | Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace | Elect the Dead | Era Vulgaris | Even If It Kills Me | Favourite Worst Nightmare | Happiness Ltd. | Hissing Fauna, Are You the Destroyer? | I-Empire | Icky Thump | In Rainbows | Ire Works | It's a Bit Complicated | La Cucaracha | Libertad | Minutes to Midnight | My Heart Has a Wish That You Would Not Go | Myth Takes | Neon Bible | Never Seen the Light of Day | New Maps of Hell | New Wave | Our Love to Admire | Places Like This | Puzzle | Send Away the Tigers | Some Loud Thunder | Sworn to a Great Divide | The Alchemy Index Vols. I & II | The Black and White Album | The Blackening | Trees Outside the Academy | Twilight of the Innocents | Venus Doom | We Must Obey | Year Zero | Zeitgeist 2008 * 01011001 | 3 Doors Down | Chinese Democracy | Death Magnetic | Dig Out Your Soul | Lucky | The Bedlam in Goliath 2009 * Common Existence | Crack the Skye EPs 1979 * Three 1982 * Chronic Town | Sonic Youth 1983 * Kill Yr Idols 1984 * Back to the Known 1987 * Screaming Life 1988 *''Fopp'' | Master-Dik | Superfuzz Bigmuff | The Abbey Road E.P. 1989 * Blew 1990 * Glider | Loudest Love | We Die Young 1991 * Lull 1992 * Broken | Drill | Hormoaning | Opiate | Peel Sessions (The Smashing Pumpkins EP) | Sap 1993 * Five Dollar Bob's Mock Cooter Stew | TV Shit | Whores Moaning | Zea 1994 * Itch | Jar of Flies | My Iron Lung 1995 * My Sister = My Clock | Songs from the Superunknown 1996 * Alfaro Vive, Carajo! 1997 * Enjoy Incubus | No Surprises/Running from Demons | The First Session | The Good Life 1998 * A.K.A. I-D-I-O-T | Muse | Silver Session for Jason Knuth | SYR3: Invito Al Ĉielo 1999 * Muscle Museum | The Distillers 7" | Vaya 2000 * Fukd I.D. | Limited Edition Tour CD | Random 1-8 | Tomorrow Comes Today 2001 * Not Bad for No Tour | Precipitate EP | Same Girl, New Songs 2002 * Austere | Interpol | Math Sheet Demos | Pink Heart Skull Sampler | Tremulant 2003 * Live EP | The Black EP 2004 * Brown Heart Skull Sampler 2005 * The Switcheroo Series: Alexisonfire vs. Moneen 2006 * Lonely Day 2008 * American Gothic Instrumentistas Baixistas * Krist Novoselic | Matt Lukin | Paul Hinojos | Robert DeLeo Bateristas * Dave Grohl | Jimmy Chamberlin | Kenny Aronoff | Patty Schemel Guitarristas * Daron Malakian, Jason Everman